Cullen's meet the flock
by 12GemGirl12
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what would happen if maxim ride and the Cullen's meet? Well know you have. When they meet at Annie's house in forks she enrolles them in school. With the Cullen's. In this story fang max and iggy are 17 nunge is 12 gazzy and angel are 11...and they all go to the same school. And Edward can't read macs minds and this contains drama adventure find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hey new people welcome to...gazzy no stop that who was currently building a time bomb with iggy. I am

trying to finish my awsome introduction. Okay so me (Max) 17 ,gazzy 11,iggy,17 fang,17 angel 11'and nunge 12 are ( I WILL BE SPELLING HER NAME DIFFRENT)

avian/human hybrids with wings currently battling earsers...I know the name gets to me too. But back to

reality. "So how's that time bomb going gasman"I said. Good ,I can't wait to blow up earsers. This is going

to be Awesome. Well, hurry up we need to get going to Annie's...( **THERE STILL VISITING ANNIE** ) "But it's

"All the way in forks" angel said. "Sweetie we need to okay?" I said. Okay max it's just a long way and

totals tired. "Yeah you ever thought about me?" total huffed. "Okay okay okay it's done"gazzy said. Yeah

come on flock lets heard to forks. I said. It was about a 3 hour flight from were we were resting.

The wind felt beautiful against my White feathers. It was cold though to be honest. It didn't bother us that

much.

3 HOURS LATER

That was long. Max Max did you see the banner across the sky it was so pretty. Did you see that pong

with the fish in it that looked cool could we go swimming in that po- Fang cut her off "nunge shut

up please" he said. With one of the rare moments of speaking. Flock welcome to Annie's house. It was huge I thought. Pillars running up the porch, bamboo wood floors when you walked in, and a very pretty

bash color on the walls. "Welcome" Annie said. " Know get out of those clothes and get dressed for dinner"

she said. We have to discuss something important. We got dressed I changed into a flannel shirt and jeans

that Annie had got for us. Nunge had changed into a pink skirt and a black and pink rose colored tank top.

Angel had gotten into a white lace covered dress. Fang like always had on black jeans a black shirt with

slits in the back for his wings. Iggy well...he hadn't changed he was still wearing what he was wearing when we were

flying. He could dress with no problem (even though he was blind) he just didn't want too. We all sat

down just as Annie was getting the "special" chicken pot pie out. She sat it on the table cut a piece for us

and man did we dig in. Mmmm, Annie cleared her throught. First we have to discuss something. I have

enrolled you in school while you're stayig here...got that. Fang and I spit out our pot pie when we heard the words school. We'd already dealt with school.


	2. Chapter 2

SHORT CHAPTER

MAX POV

I hate thses outfits that Annie picked out for us. Can you believe her? I was currently wearing the most

hideous thing Alive...a skirt. A SKIRT! But luckily it was black with a blue t shirt,so not that girly but

still...we had to wear them to school. Yeah you heard me right...school. It's not like the one that locked in

in cages and gave us wings but were pretty girls showing off to boys and teachers teaching useless

subjects and etc. "Guys hurry up the bus is gonna come in like 10 min" Annie said. "Ugh" I said come on

flock we got a bus to catch. I muttered to my flock so only they could hear. Look for all possible escape

routes. Angel NO controlling teachers minds Got it? they all nodded. We walked out to our stop and the

bus showed up a couple minutes later. "Hey look at all the seats isn't it really cool" Nunge said. "Look"

gazzy said while leading iggy up the bus Stairs, There's window and lots of people Gazzy said.

Fang said dryly just look at all the people who could turn in to earsers" he whispered. "Stop it fang" I said.

You're gonna freak out the younger kids. "Umm guys Im right here you know ,I'm not young dimwits"

Iggy said. "What should I tell the teachers about me being blind iggy asked me?" Annie already told the

school about you're blindness iggy I said. "were here" angel told me. I looked up as the "school

approached. Back to school I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Your classes are- "wait what are you're names our new principal asked us"? I sighed in exasperation. We always got these questions. I am max this is Angel,iggy,nunge,gazzy,and fang. He frowned at our weird names but hid it quickly. "Max ,Iggy ,and fang you all have biology together" he said. Nunge you have history first period. Angel you have writing ,gazzy you have math. "Classes have already stated but I informed your teachers that they would be getting some new students soon" he said. Know get on your way. He shooed us out of his office. "You guys know we're you're going"? I asked them. Angel said "yeah we got it". We headed to our room with fang leading iggy.

We walked through the long hallway toward our classroom. When we arrived we knocked on the door. Nobody awsnerd so we let ourselves in. Teacher whatshisnams stopped his lesson and looked at us with a confused look. He wiped it off quickly and introduced us. "Max and iggy you sit here with Bella and Edward" he said. Fang you sit here with miles.

Fangs POV

This dude miles was annoying. As soon as I sat down he bombed me with questions. Were did the name fang come from? Were are you from? The one that made me angry was the "is max single". Gosh she was in school for 10 minutes and people were already hitting on her. After that I just kept ignoring him. I kept looking back at were Iggy and max sat. I was eyeing he boy next to her. He better not ask her out. Fang-dang what is miles problem. Fang-it was the teacher...not miles. "What?" He'd said. "Do you know this question?" The teacher asked. "No"he said exasperated. The teacher looked a little disappointed.

When they came in the first thing that Edward noticed was there horrid smell. He knew what it was but couldn't pinpoint it. The thing that caught him off haired was there names. Like what? The girl max and the boy Iggy sat with them. He also pinpointed that Iggy was blind. What a surprise. There thoughts were unreadable. It wasn't like Bella's . They had some kind of mind block blocking there thoughts. He would have to check them out sometime.

Max POV

Lunch when first period started seemed long away. Know they were finally eating but we're not even close to being full. The portion sizes were super small. Nudge was the only one able to eat with them at lunch. Angel ,and gazzy had lunch at different periods apparently. She wished it was Angel. As we all know nudge was a motor mouth. She rambled on and on about how her classes were boring and she didn't know anything in her classes. She finally had to tell nudge to shut up for once. When she was dumping her try she felt the start of a headache start. Not again she thought.

She headed back to her class. In was a long walk. She was surprised that she want late at all. She sat down. Right in that moment when she headed back to biology and was in her seat. Her head exploded in pain. This was worse than any brain attack she had ever felt before. She was clawing at her head and screaming every breath she had. It was white hot needles buried into her skin pounding against it. Wrapping pain going up and down her head. And most of all images of the boy who sat by her in class. Pictures of his (I'm guessing family). It was agonizing and screaming made it worse. She was glad when she faded out of the pain. The last thing she saw was the boy staring at her and fang holding her. Telling her it would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

Its not every day when you hear somebody screaming in pain. He walked in the door and the first thing he heard was a scream filled with agony. It was max. Clutching her head,screaming bloody murder. I'm suprised the teachers didn't come running in. The first thing I heard or saw was her thoughts. Apparently this was some kind of brain attack and her mind blocks were down. He got a pretty good idea of what was going on. He saw and heard images flashing through his mind. Being locked in a cage. Brown and white spotted wings extending from her back. A place called the school. It was overwhelming. That fang dude was holding her while she screamed. Phew was he happy to have some relief from the terrible thoughts in her brain when she passed out.

...I was really going to have to learn more about these people.

Fang POV

I was right next to her the moment she started screaming. I just knew it was one of her worse brain attacks. It hurt me to watch her scream. The only thing I could think to do was to look into her eyes and tell her it would be alright. She passed out in my arms. The teacher was staring at us. "Uhh is she okay?" Our teacher asked. Yeah she just gets some really bad headaches I lied. "You wanna take her to the nurse?" He stuttered. "Sure" I replied. I was really going to sit on a bench with her. There was nothing that the nurse could do for her.

Max POV

I woke up groggy. Both sides of my head hurt. But it wasn't exploding anymore. I sat up and blood rushed to my head making me dizzy. I realized I was in fangs lap. I blushed. He stared into my eyes. "are you okay?" Fang said. Yeah I'm a little dizzy but I'm fine. "How much of a scene did I make?" I asked. Ehh probably just the whole school could hear. I huffed. "Great know they think I'm crazy" I said. He chuckled. It was so cute. "Yeah we're hells crazy becuase we got wings" I said, And that makes us even more hella crazy. He had the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. It was adorable. "Let's get you home" he said. The bus leaves in 20 minutes. I've been out that long? "Yep" he replied. "We're are the kids"?i asked. "They will be coming out from gym in a min"he said.

Soon enough 4 heads popped out the door. "They all have gym together" he said. "Max, are you okay?" nudge said. Iggy told us what happened. Yes yes yes yes I'm perfect okay...my head doesn't even hurt anymore I lied. "Good" she said. Relief flooded her eyes. DING DING DING there goes the bell. "Iggy got you're stuff" gazzy said. "Do not try to blow anything up" I reminded him. We got on our bus and sat down to go "home"

Edward POV

I decided that Bella would ride home with Alice while I followed max and the rest of their group to their house in my car. I got there bus number by seeing which bus they rode and raced back to my car. It turns out there stop was the last stop. It took about thirty minutes. I was casually following them by running behind them while they walked to there house. Well about 2 min of walking a furry thing popped out of a tree and flew above the person named Max and swiped at her. About 7 more came. GUYS ERASERS! Max said. And flew into battle.


End file.
